justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dare
|year= 2005 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 1 (Calm) |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= Dark Aqua Green Sky Blue (Y.M.C.A) Forest Green (Remake) |lc= |mashup= |alt=|gc = Ultramarine (Y.M.C.A) |pictos= 87 (JD) 134 (JD3/JDGH)|nowc = Dare|perf = Jérémy Paquet|dlc = February 15, 2012 (Just Dance 3)|imageBG = Aqua}} "Dare" by Gorillaz '' is featured on , (as a DLC), , . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red '8' on it, a cyan long sleeve, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colors, an orange shirt with a red number '8', and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It appears as a red room with red lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. In the ''Just Dance 3/''Greatest Hits'' version, they light up, and there are other lines on the floor, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. In Just Dance Now, there are lights on the floor which light up. Gold Moves From Just Dance 3 onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling, as if you are protecting yourself against something. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do it similarly to the first two gold moves, only without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. As if you had stuck doing the previous moves. '''Gold Move 4: '''Open your arms up as if you're surprised. This is the final move of the routine (except the moonwalk). Daregm02.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Daregm00.png|Gold Move 3 (Not on ''Just Dance Now) Daregm01.png|Gold Move 4 Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dare_gold_move_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game (Not on Just Dance Now) Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare (2).gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups DARE appears in the following Mashups: * Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *''DARE ''is featured in ''Just Dance 2014 as P4 in Y.M.C.A. with a HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. **However this not the original DARE as the choreographer, Jéremy Paquet, had left after'' Just Dance 4. *The song has an avatar on ''Just Dance 2014; which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *At the end, the dancer does a moonwalk. Ubisoft didn't make it an actual move, as it is difficult to obtain good scoring doing the moonwalk, especially with Kinect. **The moonwalk could be a homage to Michael Jackson, who died just five months before the game's release. * In Just Dance, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in Just Dance 3/''Greatest Hits'' they say "If work it out." * In Just Dance 3, he disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike Heart of Glass. * The helmet worn by the dancer is the same helmet worn in the music video. * If you explore the song's .json file from the Just Dance Now files, you can notice that the name for Gold Move 1, 2 and 3 in the remake is ''sad_gold'''. However, these moves are completely different. Gallery Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|''Dare (Just Dance) Dare thumb@2x.jpg|''Dare'' (JD3/''JDGH) Dare square.jpg|''Dare (remake) Dare cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Dareavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 justdance2015dare.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016/Now Golden_Dare.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Dare.png|Diamond avatar DareMenu.png|''Dare'' in the song selection menu Ymca coach 4 big.png|The coach with different appearance Y.M.C.A. gf.PNG|Coach extraction PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Gorillaz - DARE File:Just Dance - Gorillaz - Dare File:Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare File:Just Dance Now - Dare - Gorillaz References Site Navigation pt-br:Dare ru:Dare Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Recycled DLCs